partychroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
List of NPCs
A list of the major NPC's the Party have met on their travels, listed in order of appearance. Halamshiral Kytha'las, the elven tavern owner of the Downward Swan in the ‘low quarter’ [[Kynedrin|'Kynedrin']], '''whom they rescued from the Bleakwatch, and became a founding member of the group. '''Tyrol Stonehatch, dwaven shopkeep in the ‘high quarter’ Lithrun, elven blacksmith Merevander, human mask and hat salesman [[Tavrik|'Tavrik']], a lyrium-addicted Templar (at least by appearance) who the party met in Halamshiral. Now seemingly under guard in the White Spire in Val Royeaux. Unknown whereabouts Bretha'las, brother to Kytha-las, a minstrel/bard Maurel, Leera 'and the '''Hammers/Blades '(name unknown), mercenary band that the party encountered during the Bear fights Val Royeaux '''Sub-Baroness Aveline of the Red Caverns',' a new noblewoman who trades in silks, supporter of Lady Sennoya''' Lord Aurelian Masse '''and his '''son '''and his sons' wife, '''Lady Sandra. Spitard, a man known to the younger Lord Aurelian and his Wife Baron Jean Decourt, underling of''' Grand Duke Gaspard''' Lady Melanie de Sennoya, 'Head of House de Sennoya, and popular noblewoman of Val Royeaux 'Blaen, 'seeming mastermind of a lyrium supply chain. 'Lylan, Shopkeep and enchanter of Formari outpost. Tuba Player, 'travelling Elven musician. 'Ardal, 'Commander of the Purifiers who attempted a deal with Blaen 'Calen, 'Leader of the Elevated Brotherhood members who broke up the deal between Blaen and Ardal. [[Ser Dunwell Restourn|'Ser Dunwell Restourn]], '''present at the de Sennoya party. '''Group of Three Brothers, two military and one of the cloth who spoke with the above Tykor, human Val Royan weaponsmith Ser Darien of the White Spire, the bastard son of Ser Kordillus de Sennoya, and guard of the White Spire First Enchanter Albredon, elderly human Head of the White Spire Circle Head Librarian Terrick, keeper of the White Spire Library Larien, Tranquil aide of Terrick Revered Mother of a Val Royan Chantry, who the party handed the spoils of the Spider Bounty to All-Seer Miratha, a seemingly barbarian female Diviner and Fortune Teller with surprising abilities Lord Raoul-Francois de Chapuys, Lord of Val Foret who is an acquaintance of Lady Melanie Dartryn, '''Temporary Enchanter of the Formari Outpost '''Mallyen, a tailor that Vay requested a commission from Roryck, '''a trader who was mauled by the Great White Bear near Val Foret '''Gharen, Fereldan tanner and trader Beatrix, apparent sister of Ser Dunwell. Prima, 'female City Guard '''Lord Gabriel du Chambronne, '''collector of artifacts and a powerful mage 'Healara, 'brigand leader and attempted thief 'Felrin, 'mysterious Elven swordsman '''Unknown Mage, '''a magic user within Felrin's group 'Holgun, 'a phenomenally powerful Dwarven fighter, responsible for crushing the face of three brigands during a tavern fight '''Unknown Dwarves, '''who were the above's allies The Blood Viper '''Captain Faenor, '''the charming and charismatic captain of the vessel '''Reman, '''the Orlesian First Mate 'Kell, the phenomenally tall Quartermaster Taiken, 'the Bosun '''Menora, '''Elven cook Ostwick '''Captain Tyvan, '''apparent leader of the [[Knights of the March|'Knights of the March]] Ostwick Council, mentioned by Tyvan as a place to look for problems to solve. Unknown Bancroft, 'talented smith 'Unknown Barkeep, '''barkeep at the Singing Spawn '''Revered Mother, '''of the main Chantry Cathedral '''Knight-Captain Knight-Commander Maeve, of the Circle First Enchanter Niall Tomb Horror, elusive at first, unveiled upon attempt to loot the Tomb of Ostuk. [[Tyranna|'Tyranna']], 'a mysterious mage that appeared before the Party in the Tomb, offering aid. 'The Masked One, 'a viciously powerful mage of an unfamiliar race. Seemed to disappear upon defeat. [[Rennet Halserran|'Rennet Halserran]]''', '''a centuries-old mage from the Qunari Wars, forced to relive the battles in the Tomb.Category:Campaign